


Mine

by Ghostwriter98



Series: Antlers the Colour of Blood [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Freedom, Jealousy, M/M, Mason is annoying but nothing new there, Missing Scene, Muskrat Farm Massacre, Scenting if you squint, Wendigo Hannibal, Will is Hungry, wendigo will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter98/pseuds/Ghostwriter98
Summary: Wendigo Hannibal and newly transformed Will have escaped Mason’s cage and are on the hunt for revenge. Mason is not going down without a fight though and he’s not afraid to play dirty.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebecca.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rebecca.).



> So, rebecca wanted to know what happened between Hannibal, Will and Mason during the Muskrat Farm Massacre in Never Cage A Predator. This is how I imagine it all went go down. Takes place just after Hannibal and Will escape their cage and Will tells Hannibal to "make him [Mason] dead."

A small speck on the horizon becomes larger and larger until the loud chopping of propellers drowns out all other noise. The winds sweep at the grass, blowing leaves from trees and bushes. Mason watches through his ajar basement door as the helicopter lands. He does an exhilarated fist pump and turns around to grab his suitcase and expensive coat with the fur collar. While Mason is bent over, a creature as dark as the night sky and with hooves on its feet, moves with remarkable speed and forces its way inside the helicopter. Mason mutters under his breath and fusses over his scuffed loafers, completely oblivious to the blood splattering the windscreen. A grey tongue appears and moments later all evidence is gone.

Mason straightens up and hurries onto his immaculate front lawn, ducking and hiding behind trimmed bushes every few steps. He waves his hands frantically at the helicopter when he gets close and all but leaps inside.

“Go,” he urges from the backseat. The pilot remains still. Mason leans forward and shakes his shoulder. “I said go!”

The man slumps forward against his aircraft seatbelt. Mason can see the bone of his jaw from his fleshless face.

“No, no, no,” Mason mutters. He shoves at the co-pilot and finds that he’s in a similar state; face mutilated, chunks of flesh missing from his arms and legs. Mason curses and moves into the cockpit, roughly shoving the corpse of the pilot aside so he can bunch up with him in the front seat. He then opens the door and all but kicks the dead man out. Mason puts his hands on the cyclic. _How hard can this flying thing really be?_ It turns out it is very hard when the control panel has been slashed by claws.

A growl rumbles deeply from behind him. Mason jumps and throws himself out of the helicopter. He lands inelegantly on the grass in a tangle of limbs.

 _Pathetic,_ the wendigo thinks as he crawls after the man. Still bathed in the shadows of the backseat, the creature uses the element of surprise to lunge forward and swipe a claw along Mason’s thigh. Deep enough to hurt but not deep enough to kill. He’s saving that for much, much later. Mason hisses in pain, fingers fumbling to cover the wound.

“Hannibal,” Mason begins in a high, pleading voice. “Let’s not act rashly now. Remember all those yummy foods I’ve been giving you. I’ve been good to you over the years, haven’t I? It’s basically been an all you can eat buffet on my farm.”

The wendigo barks out a laugh but the sound gets caught up in its throat and comes out huskier and more menacing then it intends. The creature moves from all fours to stand on two legs.

“I gave you Will, didn’t I? That’s got to count for something?” Mason scrambles away, wriggling backwards on his elbows. “He’s all yours to do with whatever you like _. Anything_. Consider it an even trade. A life for a life.”

 _Wrong wendigo buddy,_ Will thinks to himself and wonders if this kind of bargaining would work on Hannibal. Will shakes his head because that’s not the problem here. The problem is Mason thinking Will is just another pawn for him to play with. Will feels his anger rising. _How can Mason be this sick?_  He had once thought that Hannibal was the most awful monster he'd ever met and coming from someone who works (worked?) in the FBI, that's saying something. Now though, Will realizes that there's a far worse monster sitting right in front of him. Mason Verger. Will was probably safer in that damn cage than anywhere else on Muskrat Farm because at least there, Mason couldn’t get his grimy hands on him.

Will steps into the direct sunlight and Mason blinks.

“You’re not Hannibal…”

_No shit._

“Will,” the younger wendigo turns at the familiar voice and finds Hannibal behind him.

“Will,” Mason mouths with trembling lips. Will watches from the corner of his eye as the pathetic man moves onto his feet and tries to inconspicuously limp away.

Will knows he ought to do something but Hannibal is literally dripping blood everywhere and Will’s mouth waters at the sight. He quickly scans over Hannibal for injuries and sees none. Hannibal does the same to him and suddenly they’re embracing. Will doesn’t know who started it and frankly he doesn’t care because now his mouth is within reaching distance of Hannibal’s blood covered shoulder and that’s all he could ever ask for. Or so he thought, until Hannibal brandishes a human heart and Will's stomach literally growls at the sight of it. It’s ridiculous considering Will literally ate five minutes ago but he tries not to judge himself too much. He greedily cups the heart between his hands. He knows that this is more than Hannibal's reciprocation for Will’s earlier gift of lunch. This is a heart for a heart. It’s sweet and touching and more then a little unexpected because _had there always been a romantic undertone to Hannibal's actions?_ That's kind of an embarrassing thing to miss especially considering Will is an empath.

Hannibal grumbles lowly and gestures his chin behind Will. Right, Mason Verger escaping while he and Hannibal are getting touchy feely post-kill. Not good. Will reluctantly detaches himself and gestures for his wendigo companion to go ahead. It was his kill, after all. Will had been Mason’s prisoner for a measly four months. Hannibal had been his prisoner for a painful ten years. It’s a no brainer who should do the honours.

Will munches on his snack, watching as Hannibal dashes off and drags a kicking and screaming Mason back by the ankle. Hannibal smirks at Will, positively preening at the show of his strength and damn if it isn't hot.

“Hannibal, don’t do this. Come on, it’s me. Your loyal owner!” Mason pleads.

Hannibal’s face is expressionless as he slowly digs his claws into Mason’s stomach. There's no anger behind his actions because he doesn't understand. Will does though and he doesn’t like what Mason is saying one bit because having ownership implied Hannibal is property and that's just wrong. Hannibal is his own beautiful creature, not something to be collared and caged. The fact that Mason actually thought he could trap Hannibal behind the steel bars of a cage seems ludicrous to Will. Some beasts aren’t made for cages, they just can’t hold them.

“Will,” Mason splutters, pointing in his direction with a trembling hand. Will raises an unimpressed brow bone because if Mason's aiming to get some sympathy then he's about to be very disappointed.

"Will," Mason repeats louder this time.

Hannibal pauses mid disembowelment because that’s a word he knows. A word he cares deeply about.

“Will’s not who you think he is! He's a manipulative piece of shit that's seducing you into doing whatever he wants. He fucked my sister, er- girl human?- and left her. He’ll do the same to you!”

Will squawks indignantly because the last time he checked that was not how it went down. In fact, Will's pretty sure that _he_ was the one who made an effort to visit Margot before Mason beat the living shit out of him and threw him into a giant fucking cage so he would be out of the family picture. If Mason wants to talk abandonment then he can start by apologizing for leaving Will to die.

Hannibal’s eyes are narrowed in concentration and Will can tell that he’s trying to decipher what Mason is saying. Will feels uneasy because while the older wendigo might have a limited vocabulary, Will just knows Hannibal's intelligent enough to be able to gather some sense from Mason's words.

“Kill,” Will urges before more bullshit sprouts from Mason’s mouth. “Kill him.”

Hannibal ignores him.

“He’s fucking with you again,” Mason accuses, having the sheer audacity to give Will a disapproving look like _he’s_ the one in the wrong. “He’s played you like a fiddle. If anyone should die, it’s him.”

“Will,” Hannibal murmurs thoughtfully, head titled to the side in confusion, “fuck hu-man?”

Mason throws his head back and groans in frustration or pain (probably both). “Seriously, how stupid are you?”

Mason then proceeds to demonstrate, gyrating into the air and making whimpery noises because of his wounded leg. Will blanches because it’s frankly one of the most disturbing things he’s ever seen. He thinks about cracking a joke but Hannibal’s face goes blank and Will knows that most certainly is not a good thing. Hannibal gives him a look and Will wonders how to best communicate to a wendigo the concept of a one night stand without having to do a similar demonstration.

“That’s not all, my pet,” Mason purrs with open delight. “They had a kid too.” Mason roughly demonstrates the size of a baby with his hands. “How would Will say it? Ah, little human.”

Will shifts uncomfortably from hoof to hoof because he's pretty sure that this is the first time Hannibal’s murder face has been aimed at him.

“Yeah, that’s right. He-” Mason chokes on blood because Will has had enough. His claws slip through Mason’s throat with the ease of a knife cutting into butter. Will stares impassively as Mason gurgles and flails about. He eventually stills, his arms bent awkwardly and mouth half open in a silent scream. A grimace crosses Will's face but he figures that it makes sense that even in death Mason would be one ugly bastard.

Hannibal stoops down and carves a symbol into Mason’s cheek. Will recognizes the mark and remembers Cordell’s explanation for it. _"A possessive pronoun. Roughly translated into the English language as mine."_

“Sorry,” Will says and he really is sorry for stealing Hannibal’s kill. He just couldn’t handle Hannibal hearing anymore. He had thought that changing his species would mean leaving his human past behind him. Obviously, Will had been wrong.

The older wendigo moves closer to Will and presses their foreheads together. They are so close now that their antlers (Hannibal's large and branching and Will's small, growing nubs) are brushing against one another. There are multiple points of contact between them and yet Will can feel nothing but distance. Hannibal's eyes are empty like glass, devoid of anything but Will's own reflection. The younger wendigo turns his face away. He doesn’t want to see Hannibal do it, doesn’t want to look Hannibal in the eye as he feels the life drain out of himself, see that face full of betrayal and disappointment because Hannibal thinks he’s been played for a fool.

 _It was all real._ Will wants to say but the words are trapped in his throat. _Every tear, every laugh, every smile. It was all real._

Hannibal rubs his cheek roughly against Will's own. He then steps away and Will feels cold. The kind of cold not caused by weather but rather by a crippling, bone aching loneliness. If it's Hannibal's feelings or his own, Will can't tell _._  

Blood soaked talons touch Will's forehead. The younger wendigo pretends it’s a goodbye kiss because it's easier to accept death that way. Hannibal leans back but makes no further move of violence or affection. The blood feels sticky and Will slowly reaches up to instinctively touch it. Hannibal stops him with a firm grip around his wrist and tugs him away.

Will sees his reflection in a sparkling window pane as he’s rushed past Mason’s mansion. There’s a familiar symbol on his forehead, made of a semicircle with an x directly above it. _Mine._

Will understands what this means. That he might have been with someone else before, might have even had a baby with them but that doesn’t matter now. That’s the past and this is the present and in the present time he is Hannibal’s; will be his in the future as well if the tight, almost possessive grip on his wrist is any indication.

Will isn’t quite sure how to feel about that. His traitorous face makes the decision for him, pulling into a smile wide enough that his sharp predator's teeth bite into his lower lip.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn't mean for it to get this angsty. It just happened.


End file.
